batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Titans (Temporada 2)
de 2019 |finalización = de 2019 |Anterior = Temporada 1 |Siguiente = Temporada 3 }}La segunda temporada de Titans se estrenó en el servicio digital DC Comics el día de 2019Fecha de estreno y concluyó el del mismo año. Cuenta con el mismo elenco de protagonistas y la historia girar en torno al enfrentamiento del equipo con el villano Deathstroke. Sinopsis Después de su encuentro con Trigon, Dick reúne a los Titanes. Bajo su supervisión en su nuevo hogar en la Torre de los Titanes, Rachel, Gar y Jason Todd entrenan juntos para perfeccionar sus habilidades de héroe y trabajar juntos como un equipo. A ellos se unen Hank Hall y Dawn Granger, también conocidos como Hawk y Dove, y Donna Troy, también conocida como Wonder Girl. Aunque estos Titanes originales intentan hacer la transición a una vida normal, cuando los viejos enemigos resurgen, todos deben unirse para ocuparse de los asuntos pendientes. Y a medida que esta familia de viejos y nuevos Titanes, incluidos Conner Kent y Rose Wilson, aprenden a coexistir, la llegada de Deathstroke saca a la luz los pecados de los viejos Titanes que amenazan con desgarrar a esta nueva familia de Titanes una vez más. Elenco Elenco principal *Brenton Thwaites como Dick Grayson *Anna Diop como Koriand'r / Kory Anders *Teagan Croft como Rachel Roth *Ryan Potter como Garfield "Gar" Logan *Alan Ritchson como Hank Hall / Hawk *Minka Kelly como Dawn Granger / Dove *Curran Walters como Jason Todd / Robin *Conor Leslie como Donna Troy Elenco invitado *Seamus Dever como Trigon *Rachel Nichols como Angela Azarath *Joshua Orpin como Conner Kent / Superboy: un ansioso adolescente de acero que busca un propósito en la vida y la verdad sobre su pasado. Durante su búsqueda chocará de lleno con el mundo de los Titanes, donde encontrará un hogar que no esperaba con una nueva familia y unas revelaciones que traerán más consecuencias de las que él puede prever. *Esai Morales como Slade Wilson / Deathstroke: Durante su etapa sirviendo a su país, Slade se convirtió en un soldado de élite antes de que el gobierno experimentara con él aumentando su fisiología hasta niveles sobrehumanos, obligándole a seguir un camino de oscuridad y venganza. Para su familia, Slade es solo un padre y un marido pero para el resto del mundo es temido por muchos como el temible Deathstroke, alguien que ofrece sus servicios al que pague más y busque un asesino despiadado que nunca se rinda y que nunca falle. *Chella Man como Joseph Wilson / Jericho: Hijo del infame villano de DC Deathstroke, Joseph Wilson es el Titán conocido como Jericho. Mudo después de que su padre no consiguiese rescatarlo y que sus cuerdas vocales fueran cortadas por asesinos, Jericho tiene la habilidad única de poseer a cualquiera con sólo hacer contacto visual. Este gentil pero orgulloso héroe ha demostrado ser un Titán formidable. *Chelsea Zhang como Rose Wilson / Ravenger: la hija del mortal asesino, Deathstroke, obligada a someterse al mismo procedimiento que le otorgó a su padre habilidades casi sobrehumanas, convirtiéndose en un arma conocida como Ravager. Siempre resentida, busca a los Titanes no sólo para su protección sino para vengarse de su padre. Sabiendo lo peligroso que es ser la hija de su más mortal enemigo, los Titanes la acogen, pero eso no significa necesariamente que confíen en ella. *Iain Glen como Bruce Wayne / Batman: Después de décadas combatiendo el crimen como Batman, el multimillonario Bruce Wayne sigue tan dispuesto a proteger a Ciudad Gótica del mal como en su juventud. Buscando arreglar su relación con Dick Grayson, el dúo espera lograr una nueva dinámica cuando Bruce intente ayudar a su antiguo pupilo y a los Titanes a lograr el éxito. *Natalie Gumede como Mercy Graves: la despiadada, astuta y diestra guardaespaldas del famoso Lex Luthor, que sirve a su jefe con una lealtad incuestionable. Su conexión con los Luthor es profunda, ya que Mercy ha sido amiga de la familia y de la vida de Lex desde que eran jóvenes. *Drew Van Acker como Garth / Aqualad: miembro fundador de los Titanes y avido compañero Aquaman. Nacido en Atlantis, es miembro de la corte real que fue entrenado por Aquaman para ser un protector de la vida dentro y fuera del océano. Garth eventualmente abandonó la sombra de su mentor para convertirse en un héroe por cuenta propia. *Genevieve Angelson como la doctora Eve Watson: una investigadora que tiene sentimientos encontrados respecto a su último trabajo para los laboratorios Cadmus. *Michael Mosley como el Doctor Arthur Light: Un físico que manipula la luz y sus propiedades para lanzar una carrera criminal. *Demore Barnes como Billy Wintergreen: compañero de Slade Wilson que le consigue sus contratos de asesinato. *Robbie Jones como Faddei: un guardia tamaraniano enviado a la Tierra para llevar a Kory devuelta a su planeta. Es asesinado por Blackfire. *Spencer MacPherson como Ellis: un ex adicto a la drogas ue es ayudado por Hank y Dawn a superar su addicción. Es asesinado por el Dr. Light. *Hanneke Talbot como Selinda Flinders / Shimmer: una ladrona metahumana que Kory y Donna se encargan de perseguir. *Ann Magnuson como Jillian: una amazona que vive en el mundo de los hombres y sirve como contacto de Donna con Themyscira. Es asesinada por Deathstroke. *Mayko Nguyen como Adeline Wilson: ex esposa de Slade Wilson y madre abnegada de Jericho que le guarda rencor a Dick por lo que le hizo a su hijo. *Peter MacNeill como Lionel Luthor: padre anciano de Lex Luthor que vive aislado en su granja en Smallvile. *Raoul Bhaneja como Walter Hawn: ejecutivo de Cadmus a cargo de los programas más secretos de la compañía. Es asesinado por Conner. *Olunike Adeliyi como Mati Matisse: dueña de un prostibulo al que suele acudir Billy Wintergreen. *Damaris Lewis como Blackfire: hermana menor de Kory. Aprovechó la ausencia de su hermana en Tamaran para matar a su familia y hacerse con el trono mediante un golpe de estado. Busca eliminar a Kory para que nadie pueda disputarle su corona. *Evan Jones como Len Armstrong: guarida de seguridad de la prision con un particular resentimiento hacia Dick. *Orel De La Mota como Rafael: Inmigrante de Corto Maltes que comparte celda con Dick. Él los ayuda a escapar para no ser deportados. *Julian Works como Luis: Inmigrante de Corto Maltes que comparte celda con Dick. Él los ayuda a escapar para no ser deportados. *Reynaldo Gallegos como Santos: Inmigrante de Corto Maltes que comparte celda con Dick. Él es asesinado por otros presos. *Sydney Kuhne como Dani: Jovén sin hogar que se ha amiga de Rachel. *McKinley Freeman como Justin: psicologo que trata de analizar a Kory cuando ella lo lleva a su cuarto para tener sexo. *Currie Graham como Stu: diseñador de trajes que le crea a Dick el traje de Nightwing por pedido de Bruce Wayne. *Drew Scheid como Falso Hawk: adolescente que le compra su traje a Hawk cuando él necesita dinero para comprar drogas. *Jennifer Hsiung como Mei: madre de Rose y ex amante de Slade. Producción Originalmente la primera temporada de Titans contaría con doce episodios, sin embargo se decidió que el episodio once fuera el final de temporada. De esa forma se optó usar el doce como comienzo de la segunda temporada. Según Greg Walker, showrunner de la serie, esta decisión se tomó por el ritmo con el que se quería acabar la primera temporada, y así también tener un inicio de temporada con más fuerza. Tenían una idea inicial de cómo querían terminar la temporada, pero a medida que la historia avanzó, vieron que había otras posibilidades para el final de temporada y el inicio de la siguiente. El episodio 12 de la primera temporada de Titans servirá para la segunda temporada En febrero de 2019, antes del comienzo de rodaje de la nueva temporada, se informó que Joshua Orpin fue elegido para interpretar a Superboy. Breaking News: Superboy Lands on Titans En marzo Esai Morales, Chella Man, Chelsea Zhang fueron seleccionados para interpretar a Slade Wilson / Deathstroke, Joseph Wilson / Jericho y Rose Wilson / Ravenger respectivamente. ‘Titans’: Esai Morales Joins DC Universe As Deathstroke Breaking News: Chella Man Joins the Cast of Titans as Jericho ‘Titans’: Disney Channel Actress Cast As Ravager On DC Universe Series En abril se informó que Iain Glen se sumó al elenco para interpretar a Bruce Wayne / Batman. ‘Game Of Thrones’ Star Will Portray Bruce Wayne On ‘Titans’ En junio se sumaron al Natalie Gumede como Mercy Graves,DC Universe: ‘Doctor Who’ Co-Star Lands Mercy Graves Role On ‘Titans’ y Drew Van Acker como Garth / Aqualad. 'PLL' Alum Drew Van Acker Lands Splashy 'Titans' Role En julio Genevieve Angelson se unió a la serie para interpretar a la doctora Eve Watson. Genevieve Angelson se une a la segunda temporada de Titans El mismo día Minka Kelly confirmó a través de Twitter que la segunda temporada se estrenará el día 6 de septiembre de 2019. En agosto se informó que Michael Mosley (Ozark, Seven Seconds) se uniria a la serie para interpretar al villano Doctor Light. ‘Titans’: Michael Mosley (‘Ozark’) Cast As Doctor Light On DC Universe Series Episodios Imágenes Titans_s02_poster.png Titans_Season_2_banner.png Titans season 2 Starfire.png Titans_season_2_Raven.png Titans season 2 Dick.png Titans 5 days.png Titans 4 days.png Titans 3 days.png Titans 2 days.png Titans 1 days.png Titans now.png Titans all.png Titans new characters.png Titans Deathstroke.png Titans Hawk and Dove Season 2.png Titans Slade portrait.png Titans season finale poster.png Vídeos Titans - Trailer temporada 2 Titans - Trailer 2 Deathstroke Conner Kent y Krypto Referencias }} Categoría:Titans (Serie de Tv)